1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a vehicle charging connector applied to vehicles such as electric vehicles, a vehicle charging connector and a receptacle enclosing the vehicle charging connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows conventional structure of a vehicle charging connector. A connector receptacle 1 having an opening is provided in one side of a body of a vehicle as recessed inwardly of the body. A cylindrical connector housing 2 enclosing terminals (not shown) therein is mounted on a rear wall of the receptacle 1 so that an opening thereof is directed toward the opening of the receptacle 1. A connecting piece 3 protrudes from the side of the connector housing 2 obliquely upwardly, as viewed in FIG. 6. A waterproof connector lid 4 closing the opening of the connector housing 2 is pivotably mounted to the connecting piece 3. The connector lid 4 has a waterproofing packing on its inside outer periphery. A coil spring (not shown) is interposed between the connector lid 4 and the connecting piece 3 to urge the connector lid 4 in the direction in which the connector lid 4 is closed. The receptacle 1 has a receptacle lid 5 closing the opening thereof. A locking member 6 is provided between the receptacle lid 5 and the vehicle body for holding the receptacle lid 5 in its closed state.
When a power battery of the vehicle is to be charged, the locking member 6 is released and then, the receptacle lid 5 is opened. The connector lid 4 is opened against the urging force of the coil spring. Thereafter, a charger side connector is fitted into a vehicle side connector and then, charging is initiated. Upon completion of charging, the charger side connector is disengaged from the vehicle side connector and then the connector lid 4 is closed. The connector lid 4 is urged by the coil spring and closes the opening of the connector housing 2. The connector lid 4 is held in its closed state. The receptacle lid 5 is closed and engaged with the locking member 6 such that it is held in its closed state.
In the above-described structure, the sealing performance of the connector lid 4 is improved as the urging force of the coil spring becomes larger. However, a large force is required of an operator to open and close the connector lid 4. Accordingly. operating of the connector lid 4 becomes troublesome and there is a possibility that the operator may have his or her finger caught between the connector housing 2 and the connector lid 4. In view of this drawback the coil spring is conventionally set to a relatively small urging force. However. since the urging force of the coil spring is small the sealing performance of the waterproofing packing of the connector lid 4 is reduced. Consequently, water invades the interior of the connector housing 2 through a gap between the packing and the connector housing 2.